Orange Ranger the hero of Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Orange ranger and his mission protect the innocent. Contains: Strong, Smart, Fast, Sensor, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, healing jutsu, Senjutsu and Power Ranger Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


After Naruto touched his morpher Naruto morphed into Orange Megaforce ranger which Naruto drew the blade out then Naruto said "Your evil deed to unleash flood of Sanju water will end here and now" so Naruto goes to attack the dangerous Mouger as the dangerous Mouger went to counter attack.

As Naruto got closer to the dangerous Mougu Naruto yelled "Dance of the yellowflash" which Naruto attacked the dangerous Mougu with dance of the yellowflash then Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" as Naruto attacked the dangerous Mouger with dance of the red death so Naruto placed his blade back in it's slot.

After Naruto placed his blade back in it's slot the dangerous Mouger blew up which on the next day Naruto woke up then Naruto got out of bed so Naruto got his ninja gear back on.

After Naruto got his ninja gear back on Naruto went of from the bedroom to the entrance of hidden Eddie Village which Naruto thought em"I am not sure if I am able to run all the way from Hidden Eddie village to ancient base of the power rangers but I will give it a go and hopefully it will work"/em then Naruto ran all the way from ruins of hidden eddie village to ancient base of the power rangers so as Naruto arrived Naruto went over to Zordon.

As Naruto got to zordon Naruto got out a storage scroll which Naruto unsealed the item then Naruto asked "Zordon what is this item that I have discovered" so Zordon explained "That item you found Naruto is legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki and acording to my knowledge whoever wears the legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki the person be granted one wish before the legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki be absorbed into the wearers body meaning the legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki is actually crystalized chakra".

After Zordon spoke Naruto asked "Will my morpher turn invisible" which Zordon explained "It has not got the ability to hide itself and I have no idea if has a ability much like the one you mentioned" then Naruto smiled at an idea so Naruto said "If the morpher does not have a such an ability I will simple hide it without hiding it".

After Naruto spoke Zordon looked confused which Naruto explained "To hide without hiding is simple I just make this look like a walkie talkie by pretending this is walkie talkie" then Zordon said "Naruto you are a genius and possibly even better than all the power rangers put together" so Naruto puts on legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki.

After Naruto got legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki on Naruto felt path of six sages chakra sync with Naruto's chakra which Naruto thought em"I have no idea what that was and the only thing I know is that the chakra it felt incredible" then Zordon explained "Path of six sages chakra synced itself with your chakra and it means there is high possible chance that you gain the ability to use any form of jutsu including Senjutsu" so Naruto said "That is mighty cool because with it means even when I am unable to ranger up I will continue to protect the innocent".

After Naruto spoke legendary armour of Hagomoro Otsutsuki glew which it turned into chakra then it asborbed itself into Naruto so Zordon said "It appears that Naruto you gained the chakra of legendary path of the six sages Hagomoro Otsutsuki".

After Zordon spoke Naruto asked "Does that mean I have the ability to use all forms of jutsu" which Zordon explained "You need to join ninja ninja academy and there you can use the role being a ninja as a cover up" then Naruto replied "That is true and I need to train because in honor of my parents plus the power rangers before me I will never give up no matter what" so Naruto went of from ancient base of the power ranger to hokage office.

As Naruto arrived Naruto said "I have returned from my training and due to being stopped from going to ninja academy I will become a ninja in my own rights inspecially all I need is a hidden Eddie Village ninja headband" which Third Hokage Hurizen gave Naruto keys to Namikaze estate then Third Hokage Hurizen said "Your inheritence is in Namikaze estate and good luck in your path of the ninja" so br /Naruto went of from hokage office back to ruins of hidden Eddie village.

As Naruto arrived back in ruins of hidden Eddie Village Naruto sat down into meditation position which Naruto started to meditate until Naruto entered his mindscape then Naruto sensed his resident so Naruto went to where his resident is.

As Naruto arrived at location of his resident Naruto looked at his resident which Naruto said "Greetings I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I like you to tell me who you are" then Naruto's resident replied strong"I been named Kyuubi and that is not the name Rikudou Sennin gave me"/strong so Naruto said "I prefer to call you by your true name and fox what is your true name".

After Naruto spoke nine tail fox replied strong"My true name is Kurama and it is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"/strong which Naruto replied "It is nice to meet you too Kurama and could you tell me what happened to you" then Kurama said strong"I will tell you what happpend and it is not something to be calm about"/strong so Kurama explained everything that has happened to him.

After Kurama spoke Naruto cleched his fists with rage which Naruto said "That bastard will pay for what he did and he will not get away with it because my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Orange Megaforce ranger" then Kurama replied strong"You got that right and if you know each of your parents jutsu I will not need to help you but I will train you within your mindscape" so Naruto said "That is acceptable and I like to have my very own battlelizer someday but I am not ready for it at the moment".

While at ninja academy Tori arrived which Tori went to her seat then Tori sat down on her seat so academy teacher Iruka arrived with academy teacher Mizuki so academy teacher Iruka said "Those who passed congradulations and those who did not pass you failed".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke academy teacher Mizuki said "Today we are setting you up in a team of three and each team will be paired with a jonin rank shinobi who shall be team sensei" which academy teacher Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Tori Hyuuga with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" then Kakashi stepped forward so Kakashi said "Follow me to the roof top for introduction".


End file.
